Brothers
by Ariel Ringo
Summary: Zack and Cody's mom boards the ship with a possible fiance and his teenage daughter.The girl seems to be emotionally distant, can Zack and Cody help here with her problems and maybe learn something about themselves? Please Read and Review!


**Here is my first multi-chapter Suite Life Story. I had many different ideas and this is the way I ended up going with, I really don't know why. I wrote it in double spacing because I thought it would be easier to read that way, if it isn't suitable let me know. **

**Please Read And Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or The Suite Life on Deck**

**Chapter One Scene 1: Sky Deck**

Zack and Cody Martin reading an email they had just received from their mother.

_Dear Zack and Cody,_

_As you know for the last 3 months, I have been dating a man named Victor Calvin. I want to let you know that we have been very happy together and have discussed the idea of marriage, however we realize that this decision not only effects us but also our children and so we have decided to delay making a decision until we can all be together and see how everyone feels, therefore we have decided to fly to California and board the ship at it's next stop, along with us will be Victor's daughter Mindy. Mindy is 15 years old and about to enter her sophomore year. Our goal of this trip is to see how we all blend together and decide the next step in mine and Victor's relationship. Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, I hope you are not upset with me. I look forward to seeing you boys, I have missed you greatly._

_Love, Mom_

"Wow, I had no idea Mom and this guy were so serious" Cody stated.

"I know" said Cody's twin brother Zack "talk about shocking, she wants to marry this dude"

"Actually" said Cody " she specifically stated that they'd had decided on that yet."

" I know, but the fact that she is even considering it at all is just weird"

"I agree, they haven't been dating very long, there must be something really special about this guy"

"He better be special, come on, she basically said she wanted us to test the waters of being a family, we're supposed to meet some guy and teenage girl that we don't know and decide if we should let them be family, that's a lot of pressure"

"Zack" came Mr. Moseby's voice from across the sky deck "it's time for you shift"

"I guess I gotta go, meet me in my cabin after my shift, we can talk about this some more."

**Chapter Two Scene 2: Tipton Hotel, Boston, Martin Suite**

Carey Martin was packing her bags for her trip on the SS Tipton, she couldn't recall the last time she had been so nervous about anything. The last 3 months she had been dating Victor had been wonderful, they had a lot in common including a shared passion for music, they also were both dedicated to the happiness of their children. She wanted to marry Victor she had no doubt about that but she knew how hard it could be for people pushed together in a family unit and didn't want to force anything on the children. She got along fine with Victor's daughter Mindy, but she still got the feeling that Mindy didn't really want Carey and her father to stay together, and she had a feeling it had something to do with Zack and Cody, which was odd because Mindy had never met Zack and Cody, just something about the idea of Carey's children made Mindy uncomfortable, whenever Carey would bring up the subject of them Mindy would remember something she had forgot to talk about or suddenly need to be somewhere. She had no doubt that Zack and Cody could adjust, sure it would take a little bit for them to get used to it, but she knew they would, Mindy was the one she was worried about.

**Chapter One Scene Three: Mindy Calvin's Bedroom**

Mindy Calvin was getting ready for bed, it was only 9:00 but they were leaving for California at 6:00 the next morning and she needed her sleep. After she was ready for bed, she checked her bags one last time to make sure she had everything, satisfied everything was packed she then went to bed.

"What's the point" she said to herself "it's not like I'm going to be able to get any sleep."

She still couldn't believe that her father was dragging her on this cruise ship to meet Carey's twin sons. She couldn't believe he was even dating Carey, not that Mindy didn't like Carey, it was just her father knew what her life had been like the last two years, why would he want to add anymore drama to her life by dating a woman with children. She was sure that Zack and Cody were perfectly nice, she just simply didn't want them in her life, she wasn't interested in having siblings.

**Chapter One Scene 4: Cody Martin's Cabin**

Cody Martin was about ready to meet his brother and head up to the sky deck and wait for his mom and her companions. He still couldn't believe she was considering marriage, in all the years since his parents divorce she never seemed like she was interested in marriage, well except of course to George Clooney and the fact that they had known each other such a short time made it even more shocking. He didn't know how to react to it , it made him a little uncomfortable, on the other hand him and Zack were almost grown and had been gone most of the time the last two years on the ship, he didn't want his mom to be lonely and if this man made her truly happy, well Cody would just have to think about that. His thoughts were interrupted by his brother calling him from outside the door.

"Cody, you ready"

"As ready as I'll ever be, let's head up"

About 10 minutes after arriving on deck Zack and Cody saw their mom along with a middle aged man and a teenage girl walk onto the sky deck.

"Here we go" Zack said as they walked over to greet them.

**Well there is the first chapter, let me know what you all thought, remember reviews inspire me to write so the more reviews I get the faster I write. I appreciate any reviews I get, let me know what you like and if there is anything I can do to improve(just don't be super mean, tell me in a nice way) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
